


trying

by duelistkingdom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, anzu's teaching yugi some stretchers, this poor gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: you gotta teach your gamers how to stretch properly.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, peachshipping - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	trying

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ruby for checking over this before i posted this <3

Anzu pushed Yugi’s hair out of his face, grinning slightly as she noted the flush from the earlier stretches getting to him. She was certain he’d get the hang of it. Yugi tended to be a quick study, after all. “You can do this,” she encouraged. “It’s like a game.”

“Not a particularly fun one,” Yugi complained as Anzu pushed his back down into a straight line and he immediately started to struggle to hold himself up. “Hey, that hurts.” Anzu laughed as Yugi frowned, collapsing out of the pose and falling to the floor. Anzu followed him down, sitting next to him with a grin as he glared at her. “I’m so glad that my pain amuses you, Anzu.”

“It’ll hurt more if you stretch wrong,” Anzu reasoned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She took his hands in hers, and yanked him upright with a grin. “How about this: for every minute of stretching we do, I’ll give you a kiss?” She grinned when he perked back up.


End file.
